gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Vanessa (series)
For the first game of the series, see: The Adventures of Vanessa (video game) ''The Adventures of Vanessa ''is a series of video games by In-Verse, starting as Indies. It focuses in a young woman of name Vanessa Luxaloss which is a novice sorceress who will be involved in a series of events. Mainly of Good vs. Evil things. This series is recognized by the variety of Female protagonists. The games are focused mainly in a younger female audience (Shoujo Mainly), however, by the seventh game, expands the trend into a little older audience. It is also Pauly-kun's first franchise in that she has worked and involved. And is considered the Main Franchise of the company due to having more characters, music and objects than the rest of the other series. Games Canon *''The Adventures of Vanessa'' (video game) - First Game in the series. **Release Date: 2007 (PS3, X360), 2012 (Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E for Everyone, PEGI: 3+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***Story: Vanessa Luxaloss, was a young woman who lost her memory completely in strange circumstances, she recognized only certain people like Emily, Luna, Leon and Priscilla, but also her mother, but not the rest of her family. By Day Two, Vanessa and Emily received a letter of admission to the Academy of Aslada, a very popular location among tourists, both packed up and were on the train to Aslada. By day three came to school and two of the best students to greet the sisters Jenny and Sylvia Thorndyke, both from different sectors, including a little girl named Sarah Nelson appears, giving a few gifts to Emily and Vanessa, both the received with great affection during that time, Princess Elise was quiet in her throne until she feels a presence in the form of wind indicating that the heroine who could defeat the great Dr. Einsteintin has arrived, this doctor wanted to completely conquer Aslada, but the royal guard is quite strong in the areas of machinery and mechanics. *''The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers'' - Second Entry. **Release Date: 2008 (PS3, X360), 2012 (Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E for Everyone, PEGI: 3+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***Now in their second year in the Academy, New Princess Vanessa and the others are about to do their first challenge, in which involves defeating a former sorceress then witch Gill "Desselle" Aldina, however, in the road also they must train other three novice sorcerers, Jaden, Rainel Schulz and Alaitz Friedman. And also joining now there are: Elise, the queen who uses water powers and Hellene Glacius, a mysterious Ice Maiden. *''The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light'' - Third Entry. **Release Date: 2009 (PS3, X360, PSP), 2013 (Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E10+ for Everyone 10 and up, PEGI: 7+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***Many members of Team Heroes are completing its third year, when mysterious forces are surrounding the city of Aslada, there is a young prince cursed with corrupt forces, Emily meanwhile, tries to be as strong as Vanessa and no longer she feels the need to be friends, while Lumine and Tenebrae, two humanoid entities, are helping training the heroes and their powers, Guardians of the United Nations whose mission is looking at Vanessa, partly Ashley Vincent and Collin Harttz because the goddess Decade is about to wake up. *''The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny'' - Fourth Entry. **Release Date: 2010 (PS3, X360, DS), 2013 (Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E10+ for Everyone 10 and up, PEGI: 7+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***After a Lapsus between the Battle of Asra, and the good bye of Tenebrae and Lumine, Vanessa and some of her friends are pursuing their senior year at the Aslada Academy of Sorcery and Magic, however, a mystical force of high caliber has to walk in the magical world, is eradicating their corruption worldwide, now for the trial run in the chronicles of graduation, Vanessa and her friends will need all their strength to destroy the nascent evil in these last months. *''The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King'' - Fifth Entry. **Release Date: 2011 (PS3, X360, 3DS), 2012 (PSV), 2013 (Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E10+ for Everyone 10 and up, PEGI: 7+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***Seven sacred treasures, five young people, a singer and a sorceress, the components that hold the legendary prophecy Mysteria. One that is unknown to the human eye. Vanessa after graduating moved away from Lucien that the he recruited to watch Mark O'Bryne, grandson of the Guardians of the United Nations' Commander because apparently he has a supernatural power that exceeds that of the Sorcerers. Now, Mark and Vanessa and some more friends worldwide will join for treasures, however, Emily is manipulated by the Kaiser's bloodline turning her their puppet, and poisoned the Queen Elise, Duke Jaden also has a challenge in that case. *''The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent'' - Sixth Entry/5th Anniversary title. **Release Date: 2012 (Wii U), 2013 (PS4, XONE) **Ratings: ESRB: E10+ for Everyone 10 and up, PEGI: 12+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***It's been a year since Vanessa and Mark released the Big Secret of the Iron Fist King, which focused on defeating the Dark Kaiser with some Ancient artifacts, a Sorceress and a Musician, and also featured others, and also Einsteintin's death. But yet at the end of, Vanessa attacked with Ancient Arts and was sent to Extinct Kingdom of Moonland, for unknown reasons. During one of her trips with Jenny and Sylvia in the Abandoned City Moonland, mysteriously, Vanessa through a spell, became a 14-year-old girl again. A light appears and captures Jenny and Sylvia. Later the wind representative of the 10 Cardinals, Vind "Vent" Haeris, talks to Vanessa on "Alters" says that there is a third apart from the already Existing Darkness and Light. That is the "True", just need to erase the bad emotions and have a good heart to everyone. But nobody could do it except someone mysterious but was hard to found. Vanessa, Emily and the Juniors are investigating about the disappearance of Jenny and Sylvia. *''The Legend of Vanessa'' - Seventh Entry. **Release Date: 2014 (PS4, XONE, Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***The wind blows high as how loses it's calmness for intense moments. Vanessa feels that the world is under threat again, but now, Windy, a queen who's angered of how she was treated in the past, seeks vengeance, the United Federation contacted Vanessa and her team (Lenka, Chip, Decade) to defeat Windy, however, another woman who resembles her, Kali Chrome, decides to help the team under her own feet, and joining both, there's Astral, a man who is named "The Dragon Knight from the Stars" who will aid the two in his own research about Windy. *''The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night'' - Eight Entry/10th Anniversary title. **Release Date: 2017 (PS4, XONE, Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***A new magic force is trying to take over the peaceful country, is not Einsteintin, neither the witches. Vanessa and friends return to the action in Aslada, as in the old times, joined by Prince Kanon from a neighbor country, first as a rival, later as a friend. Chaos is a wizard whose intentions is taking the world by hypnosis and mind manipulation, he uses Kanon's female friend as Deselle's host. His disadvantage is that he can't use "pure" people such as Vanessa and Kanon, so he uses their friends instead, Vanessa first must save her friends to join the party. Spin-offs *''Beyond the Fate'' - Starring Emily Fontaine. **Release Date: 2012 (Wii U), 2013 (PS4, XONE) **Ratings: ESRB: E10+ for Everyone, PEGI: 7+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***Winter break started and everyone goes to different ways. Emily Fontaine starts her sudden change in her road for being the Kaiser, starting with the intense training at age nineteen in the United Nation Guardians as an Agent for the vacations. Why? Defeating Vanessa Luxaloss in anything, starting with the sudden change of eye color indicating that the Kaiser bloodline chose her instead of her dad. Joined by the quite greedy charismatic white haired boy Collin Hartz, and the former android servant of Einsteintin in base of his deceased daughter, Ashley Vincent. Her first Investigation is the controversial Farheim vs. Aslada conflict, and who caused it wasn't a casual thing but a person. *''The Adventures of Vanessa: Super Battle'' - Crossover/Part of 10th Anniversary games. **Release Date: 2016 (PS4, XONE, Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***In Aslada there's a tournament for who's winning the biggest prize, the best heroes are competing against themselves in a super exciting fighting tournament. Compilations *''The Adventures of Vanessa Wii U Collection 1 ''- Part one of the Compilation **Release Date: 2012 (Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E for Everyone, PEGI: 3, CERO: A (All Ages) *Includes the Following: **''The Adventures of Vanessa'' **''The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers'' *''The Adventures of Vanessa Wii U Collection 2 ''- Part two of the Compilation **Release Date: 2013 (Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E10+ for Everyone 10 and up, PEGI: 7, CERO: A (All Ages) *Includes the Following: **''The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light'' **''The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny'' **''The Adventures of Vanessa 5: Mighty Iron Fist King'' Other Media *''The Adventures of Vanessa -The Prologue- (Shojo Manga) *''The Legend of Vanessa ''(Audioplay) *''Beyond the Fate ''(Comic) *''The Advent of the Moon Princess ''(Short fifth anniversary tribute by Paula C.) Reception and Legacy The first three games were average in terms of numbers due to the obscurity, however, as years passed and Wii U releases boost the games to the point that they turned the longest running franchise of the company. The games are also praised for dividing the scale of lighthearted and dark sequences in a similar scale, as Pauly-kun's writing changed, the lighthearted story of the games is still prominent and upbeat. ''Advent, while being the second highest game in terms of score due to the gameplay, interaction and music, is regarded as the darkest and somber entry of the series, and one of the most divisive games among the base. ''The Legend of Vanessa ''while being the best game of the series, it fails short because of the setting change, the lack of playable characters, and a weaker final boss, but returned something that the fourth, the fifth and the sixth entry didn't have: Vanessa's motivation to why she wanted to be a Sorceress instead of being just a princess and why she wants to saving the world. Fictitious Voice List through the series English Not complete list. *Vanessa: Collen Villard -> Michelle Ruff *Emily: Wendee Lee -> Laura Bailey *Jenny: Kate Higgins -> Gina Bowes *Sylvia: Barbara Goodson -> Kari Wahlgren *Sarah: Danielle Judovits -> Hunter McKenzie-Austin *Jaden: Mona Marshall -> Yuri Lowenthal *Elise: Lani Minella -> Veronica Taylor *Einsteintin: Steve Blum *Alaitz: Cindy Robinson -> Tara Jayne *Rainel: Brianne Siddall -> Erik Kimerer *Lucinda: Julie Ann Taylor -> Karen Strassman *Christian: Valerie Arem -> Liam O'Brien *Amy: Lani Minella -> Cristina Valenzuela *Collin: Josh Keaton -> Roger Craig Smith *Ashley: Mona Marshall -> Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Miranda: Dorothy Elias-Fahn *John: Richard Epcar *Lucien: Roger Craig Smith *Lenka: Marieve Herington *Desselle: Jessica Straus Japanese Note, for the remasters, some of the voices were re-recorded *Vanessa: Fumiko Orikasa -> Rina Sato *Emily: Akemi Okamura -> Mariko Suzuki -> Makiko Ohmoto *Jenny: Asami Sanada -> Yuka Terasaki *Sylvia: Atsuko Tanaka -> Kotono Mitsuishi *Sarah: Mikako Takahashi -> Ayumi Tsuji *Jaden: Miyuki Sawashiro -> KENN *Elise: Kazue Ikura -> Maaya Sakamoto *Einsteintin: Koichi Yamadera (Back in the Generations remake) -> Keiji Fujiwara *Alaitz: Yumi Toma -> Yui Horie *Rainel: Sanae Kobayashi -> Nobuhiko Okamoto *Lucinda: Kaoru Shimamura -> Yuko Minaguchi *Christian: Romi Park -> Yuki Ono *Amy: Mai Goto -> Mikako Komatsu *Miranda: Yuko Kobayashi -> Mika Kanai *John: Kenji Utsumi -> Masaharu Sato *Collin: Ryo Horikawa -> Satoshi Hino *Ashley: Yuuko Mita -> Michiko Neya *Lucien: Yu Mizushima -> Naoki Yanagi -> Takashi Ohara *Lenka: Ryou Hirohashi -> Madoka Yonezawa *Desselle: Kikuko Inoue -> Sayaka Ohara Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Series Category:Franchise